Confused
by liberty-phoenix
Summary: Hermione is having a returning dream, and wants to figure out who it is she's dreaming about. The only problem is, it could be two men... HGSS, HGSB. RR, please...! Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Hermione is having a returning dream about someone she can't place. When she decides to find out who the mysterious dream guy is, she ends up with two choices. Now who could it be? HG/SS, HG/SB; don't like, don't read.

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to?… Oh, all right! Everything you recognise from the HP universe belongs to the fabulous JK Rowling. But everything else is mine, unless otherwise stated…

**AN: **This is to be considered AU since HBP, because due to the fact that I am everything but thrilled with how it all turned out I didn't bother changing the plot… But read and enjoy everyone, and don't forget to leave a review!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Hermione lay in her bed. She was on her side with her covers pulled tightly around her. The heavy, crimson velvet curtains around her bed were closed. She starred into the darkness with an empty gaze and blinked a tear from her eye. She shuddered and, if possible, pulled her covers even more tightly around her.

'How weird,' she thought, 'my bed is so warm and comfortable, and still I feel so cold and out of place.' She sighed heavily and shuddered again as cold shot through her, right through her skin and bones, and stayed there. She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes.

"Why am I feeling like this?" she whispered to herself before she fell asleep. Deep down she knew why, her dreams had shown her so many times before, the exact same way they would tonight.

_She was standing in an empty classroom, well almost empty; there was one person in there with her. He was standing behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. He was pressing against her back and holding her close. His head was resting on her shoulder. _

"_I want you, I need you, and I love you. You know that, don't you?" a deep and husky voice whispered in her ear._

"_Mmhm," she murmured quietly as he kissed his way down her neck. She could not place his voice. She knew she had heard it before, but she could not recall where- She turned around in his arms; she could not see his face. It was not hidden, it was there, but she did not see it. His hair was black, thick, and reached his shoulders. She pulled a hand through it; it was so soft, like silk almost. She let her hands travel from his hair to his firm chest. It was hidden beneath the thick material of his black robes, but she could still feel his muscles through the fabric. His hands went and stroked her face. They were cold. He pulled her closer yet, and she could feel his lips touch hers. They were as cold as his hands, but yet so soft. She felt herself getting lost in his passionate kiss and she was thankful that he was holding her. She felt sure that had he not held her, her legs would have failed to carry her. _

_She let her hands unconsciously travel up his chest, as he continued to kiss her, and started to unbutton his rope. She heard it fall to the floor and opened her eyes, which she had kept closed since she had felt his lips upon her own. She still could not see his face. _

_He broke the kiss and took her hand. She could feel his warm smile. He led her through a door behind the teacher's desk. The room he led her into was dark; the curtains were closed. She could faintly see the outlines of a desk in the middle and a bed in the opposite corner of where they were currently standing. He led her to the bed and kissed her again, deeply and passionately. She sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her down onto the bed. It was so soft and comfortable. He helped her off her rope and she started to unbuckle his belt. In mere seconds his black dress trousers had joined her school rope on the floor. Within minutes they were both naked. He kissed her lips again, this time more tenderly. _

Hermione sat bolt upright in her bed. That dream had come back. She was shaking; it was the fifth night in a row. She turned around and peered out of the heavy curtains surrounding her bed, at the alarm clock on her bedside table. 5.00 AM it read. She sighed and stumbled out of bed, dismissing the idea of getting back to sleep. She dressed quickly and tiptoed out of the dormitory, careful not to wake the other girls.

The common room was deserted, not that she had expected anything else at this time of the morning. She sat down in one of the huge armchairs near the fire, which had died out during the night, and pulled out her wand and lit it. Then she pulled a small notebook out of her school bag. She had an hour until breakfast started and she would use it trying to find out who the mysterious man in her dreams were. She wrote down everything she knew about him.

He was a professor, she was sure, because if that were not the case he would not have had access to the private chambers. He was quite tall, a good 3 or 4 inches taller than her. He had black hair that reached his shoulders and curled slightly. He had also worn all black in her dreams, so she supposed that he did in the real world as well. The finished description could fit two men. She sighed heavily.

'Why didn't I see his face?' she thought, 'that would have made everything so much more easy.'

She stood up and flung her bag over her shoulder, then started walking towards the Great Hall for breakfast. There were no students there yet, and only three people at the high table, Dumbledore, Snape and Sirius Black. Sirius had mysteriously walked out of the veil a month into their summer holiday before 7th year,when Harry, Ron and herself had finally destroyed Voldemort and Pettigrew had been caught and sent to Azkaban. Dumbledore had immediately hired him as professor in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Hermione sat down in her usual seat by the Gryffindor table. She eyed the two young men who sat at each their side of the high table. They were the two men who fit her 'dream man'. They were more alike than they would ever dare to admit, perhaps even more than they knew. She sighed, knowing perfectly well that she had had some sort of love-hate relationship with both of them. She poured a cup of coffee and started sipping it unconsciously as she started to think about them and what she liked and disliked about them. They were sitting at each their side of the high table glaring venomously at each other, as Dumbledore desperately, and somewhat annoyed, tried to strike up a conversation with both of them.

They looked quite like each other and they were both extraordinary stubborn, and they hated each other with equal passion. They were also both very into what they were doing and had both been through a lot more in life than they should have been at the age of 38. They were very private as well, both of them, and obviouslyfound it hard to trust anyone.

Hermione looked at Snape and started thinking about what she liked and did not like about him. She had always admired his passion for his work, and his way of always being well prepared and well organised. However his temper made her lose her own. And the way he always seemed to ignore her or insult her. The way he would say she was 'an insufferable know-it-all' made her really pissed off, probably because she knew he was right, but also because she did not want to be criticised by someone she actually liked.

The qualities she admired in Sirius were mostly his generally calm attitude towards most things. He was not easy to piss off, but when somebody insulted the ones he cared about he would stand up for them, he had helped her more than once. However he had a tendency to be very immature, irresponsible and careless, and that put her off. It was probably because he had wasted 12 years in Azkaban and therefore his mind still seemed to function as a 23 year-old's.

Hermione sighed for the hundredth time that morning and took a piece of buttered toast. She chewed on it thoughtfully and stared into space. She did not see the two younger men at the high table both gazing her way in silence.

Other students had begun making their ways inside the Great Hall to have breakfast and Hermione was soon joined by Harry and Ron.

"Hey," Harry said as he plumbed down into the seat beside her, "How come you're up this early?"

"I woke up after having had a weird dream, and I couldn't go back to sleep," Hermione answered him simply.

"Bad dream?" Harry asked curiously as he took a forkful of scrambled eggs.

"Noo…" she trailed off as she blushed faintly, "not exactly…"

"Well what 'bout then?" Ron asked as he chewed on his bacon.

"I'm not sure you'd want to know that," she stated.

"Oh, come on Mione!" Harry and Ron persuaded.

"No," she just said and started reading _the Daily Prophet_, which had just arrived with the post owls.

The first lesson was double Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione found it really hard to concentrate and fell asleep halfway through Sirius' introduction of the new subject.

"Hermione would you care to demonstrate?" she heard Sirius' voice, but she didn't quite register it. Harry nudged her in the side and she looked up from her arms and at Sirius dumbly.

"Would you please demonstrate the charm?" he repeated patiently while tapping his foot.

"Oh, sure," Hermione said and got out her wand, then she remembered something, "Uh, sorry Professor, but what charm?…" she asked sheepishly.

"Hermione," Sirius sighed, "may I point out to you that it is extremely inappropriate to fall asleep during class! I hate having to do this, but you'll serve detention here at 7.30 tonight. Now on with our lesson, Seamus, would you try and show us the charm?"

Hermione looked down blushing and feeling extremely embarrassed. Harry and Ron looked strangely at her, while Sirius acted as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell were you doin' Herms?" Ron asked as they walked out of the classroom.

"I fell asleep Ronald!" Hermione snapped and started walking towards the Great Hall in a fast pace. Harry and Ron ran a bit to catch up with her.

"Yeah, but in Sirius' class? I could understand if it had been History of Magic, but Defence Against the Dark Arts?" Harry said annoyed.

"Look Harry, it wasn't on purpose. I haven't slept all that well for the past week, and sooner or later that kind of thing will catch up with you! And honestly I would say it's good that it happened during Sirius' class, imagine if it had been Snape's!" With that Hermione closed the argument.

After lunch they had Potions with the Slytherins. Hermione dreaded that class, because she still did not really feel awake. They were making a Dreamless Draught, and Hermione seriously considered stealing a bottle when they finished, but she never got that far.

Halfway through the lesson Hermione had added the essence of hellebore, and the potion had simmered for a good five minutes. It was time to add the powdered root of asphodel. She held her hand and the bottle over her cauldron and started to pour the fine powder into her hand. Just then she felt a cold breath tickle her skin. She was so startled that she dropped the entire bottle of powdered asphodel root into her potion. The potion gave a small puff, and a yellow cloud rose from it. Then it turned black and started to boil before settling down. It was completely ruined, and Hermione just wanted to go to bed and cry herself to sleep.

"20 points from Gryffindor," Snape sneered behind her with an evil smirk on his thin lips.

'God,' Hermione thought, 'How could I ever dream about him, I must've been ill!'

"And you will stay here after class Miss Granger," he continued, this time if possible, even more evilly. Hermione lowered her head and nodded. She knew it was no use arguing with him, she would just make everything even worse. She was just glad he hadn't wanted to see her for detention at the same time as Sirius.

When the bell rang and everybody took their things and made their way to the door Hermione remained seated with her head hung down. She saw Harry and Ron out of the corner of her eye. They gave her a sympathetic smile and she tried to smile back without success. Oh how she wanted this day to end. She heard the Slytherins snicker behind her as they passed, but she shot it out.

"What in Heaven's name were you doing miss Granger?" Snape asked harshly as soon as the door had shot behind the last student.

"I…I'm sorry Professor…" Hermione stuttered, not exactly knowing what to say.

"I hadn't expected this from you, miss Granger, I hate to admit it, but you're my best student, and it's not like you to go and screw up a potion like that, and it has got to have a reason. Now I insist on you telling me!" Snape's voice was still as harsh as before, but it was evident that he was a bit frustrated. Hermione sighed heavily, what should she do now?

"I'm sorry Professor, but I can't tell you that. I'm sure you would not want to hear the truth anyway," she stated.

"Well, I guess you'll just have to stay here until you change your mind then. I do not tolerate this kind of behaviour, you know that. Now why did this accident happen?" Hermione slumped further down into her chair as if trying to hide.

"You startled me!" she then said stubbornly.

"You don't usually get that startled by me looking over your shoulder," Snape pointed out.

"I haven't slept well for the past week or so, so I was tired. May I go now?" Hermione answered him exasperatedly.

"No you may not!" Snape said matter-of-factly, "Why haven't you slept well?" Hermione stood up and looked directly at him.

"I will not tell you that! It's none of your business! You are NOT my goddamn psychiatrist! Why do you even care anyway?" she spat at him, looking into his cold black eyes with an equally cold gaze. Snape suddenly looked perplexed and didn't really know what to reply.

"20 points from Gryffindor for talking back at a teacher!" Snape sneered, "Now, Miss Granger, I want my students to be good in my subject, or else I would fail as a teacher, so naturally I care when something is preventing them from living up to their usual standards" He looked at her calmly and Hermione could feel the thoughts of her dream and of Snape and Sirius being dragged to the front of her mind. She did what she could to prevent it from happening, but she was no occlumens. She knew Snape had succeeded in his task. His face grew, if possible, a shade paler and he stared at her horror struck.

"You're dismissed, Miss Granger," he said, trying to sound calm. Hermione grabbed her bag and hurried out of the dungeons.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**AN: **Well, this is it for now. Want me to continue? Then leave a review, NOW! Please…!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Wow! An update already! I'm good… Sadly I don't think I can keep it up, because school started today, and I'm already loaded with homework, being an A-level student and all now…

Anyway, sorry that this is somewhat short, but I have to figure out exactly what is going to happen next before writing it. I've got some ideas, but if you have any, you're welcome to share. Oh… And to my reviewers, I almost forgot (NEVER, not a chance!) THANK you so much!

**Ahtenis: **yeah, maybe that'll teach him not to read anyone's mind without their permission…As if!

**Princess-amelia: **I will.

**This brilliant dream: **Glad you think my grammar's good, especially because English isn't my first language… Anyway, I'll keep in mind what you said, though I can't guarantee they won't be a little OOC, I mean, considering the pairings and all… But I'll keep it in mind.

Chapter 2.

Hermione walked quietly along the many corridors of the castle towards Gryffindor Tower, lost in thought. So now Snape knew about her dreams, and he knew that the man in the dream had been either himself or Sirius. She sighed deeply, this was not good. Hermione scolded herself for even having thought about who the mysterious man in her dreams could be. She should have stopped as soon as she knew he was a professor, she ought to have just forgotten all about it.

Her mind drifted back to what had happened in the potions classroom. If there was one thing Hermione hated it was being forced into something. And she hated Snape for doing to her. He was nothing but a greasy little git and she mentally slapped herself for even contemplating that he could be her dream man. But he was rather handsome though, and intelligent, and… She stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway.

"No Hermione!" she said to herself sternly, "You would never dream about him! He's a mean old man and he hates you and despises you, there is absolutely no rational reason why you should dream about that man!" Satisfied she began walking again. But then a thought struck her. If she was not dreaming about Snape she had to be dreaming about Sirius. And that was just as bad, it could not be him, really… He was way too immature, she would never allow herself to, even subconsciously, fall for him. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before reaching the portrait of the fat lady.

"In Somnis," Hermione said tiredly and walked through the portrait hole. The common room was almost empty, so she supposed most students had already gone to dinner. She walked upstairs to the 7th year girls' dormitory and threw her school bag on her bed. Then she went to the bathroom and poured some cold water in her tired face and pulled her curly brown hair into a high pony tail, before making her way to the great hall.

She sat down at the Gryffindor table across from Harry and Ron and filled her plate with delicious food. She realised now that she was actually quite hungry.

"What did Snape do to you Mione?" asked Ron suddenly, concern evident in his voice.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione shook it off. She definitely did not desire telling neither Ron nor Harry about the mysterious dream that kept coming because she knew they would never understand. They hated Snape if any students did, and Sirius was Harry's godfather!

Ron looked at her.

"You're lying," he said simply.

"Hermione tell the truth please," Harry began, "He didn't hurt you did he? 'Cause I swear if he did…"

Hermione cut him off, "No Harry, he didn't hurt me, trust me. It's nothing…"

"It's just that you look quite shaken, as if he really scared you," Harry persisted.

"It's nothing, okay?" Hermione sighed, "Just drop it…" Both boys looked at her, then found it smartest to just do as she said, they did not want to anger her.

They all sat in silence for a while. Hermione glanced up at the staff table. Snape was looking directly at her and she had the feeling he had been doing that for a while. Her eyes wandered further coming to a rest on Sirius, whom was currently shooting a loathing glare towards Snape, obviously having caught him in staring at the young brunette at the end of the Gryffindor table.

"What the hell does that greasy bat think he's doing?" Ron's disgusted outburst made Hermione jump and turn her eyes away from the staff table. She looked at Ron questioningly.

"It's Snape!" he said indignantly, "He's watching you like some hungry predator about to strike!" Harry, who had been busy with his food, looked up as well, with a murderous glare in his normally calm emerald eyes.

"Hermione I don't know what happened in the dungeons today, 'cause you obviously won't tell us, but please if he ever does anything to hurt you or to make you feel uncomfortable, tell us. I promise I'll do mine to personally make is life a living hell," he said in a dangerously calm voice, and Hermione knew he meant every word of it.

"I know Harry, and thank you, but really there's nothing wrong…" Hermione lied.

"Then why is he staring at you like that?" Ron exploded. Hermione sighed exasperatedly and rolled her eyes.

"I don't know Ronald, how would I?" she said, knowing full well that this was also a lie. She looked up just in time to see Sirius excusing himself and remembered about her detention. She looked at her watch. She had ten minutes before it would start. She hurried to finish her dinner and excused herself to Harry and Ron.

"Where're you going?" Ron asked looking at her.

"I have detention with Sirius in five minutes, remember?" she sighed softly. Both boys nodded silently and went back to their food as Hermione hurried out of the great hall towards the defence against the dark arts class room. Sirius sat by his desk grading papers when she came in.

"Oh, hi Hermione," he said, looking up, "Have a seat, I want you to help me grade these." Hermione pulled up a chair and sat down at the other side of the desk and Sirius pushed over a small pile of first year essays.

"Yes, professor," Hermione said and started on the first one. She had not looked him in the eye one single time, she was too ashamed.

"You can just call me Sirius when we're alone, Hermione," Sirius said, looking up at her with a concerned look in his eyes. Hermione just nodded, saying nothing. They worked in silence for a while before Hermione heard Sirius' voice.

"A knut for your thoughts…" he said silently, still wearing that concerned expression. Hermione looked up, thinking fast. She could not tell him about the dream.

"Oh, I was just wandering how you could escape that veil and stuff…" she said hesitantly. Did he buy it? It had not been a complete lie, she had wondered about that a lot, but that was before that stupid dream had started haunting her nights. Sirius sighed.

"I don't know," he said, "I spoke to Dumbledore about it, he seems to think the veil is some kind of ancient magic keeping soul and body alive after they die. But he doesn't know why I was let out…"

"Hmm," Hermione wondered, "Maybe it's kinda like that muggle game we always played in PE, that I don't remember the name of…" she continued thoughtfully.

"What game?" Sirius sounded interested, "You see, you've met my mother, or her portrait at least, so you'll know I haven't had a lot to do with muggles, and therefore have absolutely no idea as to what you're talking about whatsoever. But I would like to know how I got out of there…" he chuckled.

"Well it's a game in which you throw around a soft ball, trying to hit the others. If you are hit you sit down and can't join the game before the one who shot you is shot…" Sirius looked at her, his eyes urging her on, "Maybe it's the same with the veil, if you're killed I mean, it keeps you alive until your murderer is dead. I killed Bellatrix Lestrange only minutes before Harry managed to kill Voldemort…" Hermione hesitated saying the last part, only Harry, Ron and Dumbledore knew, and she did not like talking about it.

"You killed Bellatrix?" Sirius asked, looking somewhere in between worried and impressed. Hermione just nodded silently, looking down. Sirius put a hand under her chin forcing her to look at him. His hand was cold and Hermione felt herself shiver, hoping he had not noticed she began to explain.

"Well, it was me or her…" she said sadly, "I didn't want to kill anyone, but well… It was war, and in war you're rarely asked what you want to do," she finished.

"Is that why you've been so absent lately?" Sirius asked, "Because you had to kill Bellatrix even though you didn't want to?" Hermione shook her head.

"No, I somehow managed to live with it…" she trailed off, "It never really haunted me, I don't know why, but I was totally cold, cynical almost… No, I guess most people would consider what's been on my mind lately much more trivial."

"What is it, then?" Sirius chuckled, "Boy problems?" A lump formed in Hermione's throat, as she realised exactly where the conversation was headed. She felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she wondered what to do.

"Well… I guess you could call it that…"Hermione said as nonchalantly as she could muster. Sirius smiled.

"Who's the lucky boy?" he asked. Hermione swallowed the lump that at once again formed in her throat.

"I'd rather not talk about it," she said silently. Sirius looked at her for a second or two before dismissing the subject. They worked in silence for a few more moments before Hermione got permission to leave.

**AN: **Okay… That's it for now. I hope I'll be back with a new chapter soon. Please remember to leave a review folks! I would love to continue this fic, but I won't if nobody reads it, and I won't know if people reads it if they don't review, so please, review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I'm terribly sorry that this has taken quite some time to update, but I've had quite a lot of homework, so I haven't really had much time to neither write nor read anything… I'm also sorry that it's a rather short chapter, but I am also currently suffering from writer's block, and it's been hard to come up with any good ideas for this chapter. But I hope I'll get it all going soon. From now on I will try to update in the weekends, since I probably won't have much time during the week, though I might be lucky some days…

Oh yeah. Once again thanks to all my lovely reviewers!

**Wanderingwind: **well, you'll find out now.

**Acdecnerd: **Well, here's the update, hope you like that as well.

**This brilliant dream: **I already decided who her dream man is going to be. But I won't tell you. You just have to keep reading (and reviewing…Please…!) to find out.

**Maranjade: **Here's the update. And by the way, what do you mean by author review only?

Chapter 3.

Hermione hurried through the halls towards Gryffindor tower and up the stairs to her dormitory, going straight to bed. She was exhausted. She fell asleep almost instantly, but once again she dreamt of that dark, mysterious man with the cold hands and soft lips. She sighed in her troubled sleep as her 'dream man' held her, touched her and kissed her tenderly and passionately.

She woke up with a sigh at the exact same time in the dream as she always had, as he lowered her naked form down on the bed. She sat up in her bed, annoyed. It was not because she did not know what was going to happen, it did not take much imagination to figure that out. No Hermione was annoyed because she could not for the life of her figure out what the dream was trying to tell her. She did not know which one of her professors it was, mostly because, if she was completely honest with herself, it could really be both Snape and Sirius. She loved them both and she hated them both, but she could not possibly be _in _love with both of them, could she? It really did not seem rationally possible, and she had always been a rationally thinking person. But of course, her having the dream in the first place was not very rational either, it was actually very irrational, especially considering her thinking about acting upon it. She had started to try and figure out who the man was, but she had not once thought about what would happen if she did find out. What would she do? Tell him? Now she did _not _find that the most rational thing to do, so she probably would not, but then the dreams would continue, would they not? And then there was, of course, the whole Snape using legillemency (sp?) problem. What would she do about that if he confronted her? She could not hide anything from that man, he would know if she lied, and he obviously knew more than one way to get the truth out of her.

Hermione sighed again and climbed out of her bed and walked to the bathroom, silently without waking any of the other girls, to take a long warm shower. She felt all her muscles relax and leant against the cold tile wall sighing contently, closing her eyes. She should not have done. The moment her eyes fluttered closed Hermione could feel two cold hands caressing her breasts, her stomach, her hips, her arse, travelling over her whole body. She opened her eyes again, but there was nothing and no one to be seen, other than the white tiles of the shower cabinet walls, and the bottles of soap and shampoo on the floor. It had just been her imagination. Hermione looked around rather confused and stood up straight again, stepping out of the cabinet and wrapping a towel around her body. She dried off her body quickly and dressed in a pair of loose jeans and an oversized sweatshirt from Oxford University and finished off by performing a quick drying spell on her hair tying it up in a ponytail. When she finished it was 7 o'clock. She tip-toed down in the common room where she found Ginny curled up in a sofa with a romance novel.

"How come you're up already?" Hermione asked the red haired girl. Ginny looked up.

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged, "What about you?"

"Oh, the same," Hermione said indifferently. Ginny looked her in the eyes.

"Mione, you're lying," she stated, "There's something wrong with you and I wanna know what it is." Her voice was demanding, but Hermione did not give up that easily.

"No, there's nothing wrong with me, Ginny. What should be wrong?" she said innocently.

"Sit!" Ginny pointed towards an armchair across from her. Hermione did as she was told, not daring to do anything else when the younger girl's temper was rising.

"You are an extraordinarily bad liar, Hermione. Now tell me what is wrong? I know there's something, 'cause the boys told me you had detention with both Snape and Sirius yesterday, and Sirius' detention was because you fell asleep IN class! Now that is not like you, Mione, and I want to know what's wrong!"

"Okay, okay, relax, " Hermione said silently, "But please don't tell anyone, especially not Harry and Ron."

"Of course not! You can trust me, Mione, you know that!" Ginny said, "Now tell me!"

"Well I've had this dream lately, about a pro… a guy," Hermione corrected her mistake quickly before Ginny noticed, "The problem is, it could be two guys, and I sort of both hate and like both of them and I don't know what the dream is trying to tell me, what it wants me to do…" Hermione trailed off. Ginny just looked at her for a second or two, then blinked.

"What?" she said, "You're this freaked out over a boy?" It was more like a man, but Hermione did not say that.

"Well it _is_ kinda disturbing," she just said in a reasoning tone, "Especially because it could be two guys, as I said to you… and I can't possibly be in love with two guys."

"Hermione, what exactly happens in the dream?" Ginny asked, somewhat curiously, somewhat worried.

"Well, there's this guy, who's face I can't see, and he is touching me and stuff, and whispers that he loves me, and that's basically it," Hermione said, blushing madly at the memory of the dream that she knew by heart by now. She got lost in her own thoughts for a moment before she was pulled roughly back to the land of the living when she heard Ginny laughing loudly.

"What's so funny?" she asked indignantly.

"Don't you see? You're not in love, or you could be, since you started having the dreams and stuff, but it's not certain, I suppose you would also know yourself if that was case…"

"Ginny get to the point!" Hermione interrupted sternly, watching the younger girl with a look that could kill.

"Well, what the dream is trying to say probably is that the both of those guys are in love with _you_!" Ginny said as if it was the most natural thing in the world, "Don't you see? The guy touched you, he told you he loved you, and you really didn't do anything… It's the guy, or those guys, if he could be two persons who're going crazy over you!"

"But then why am _I _the one who gets those stupid dreams? Why am _I _the one who can't sleep at night? Why am _I _the one whose life is falling apart because of it?" Hermione whined frustrated.

"I wouldn't know, would I?" Ginny said, "Perhaps because you need to figure out what you really feel about them, or one of them at least…" she guessed. Hermione just sat there for a while, staring into space. Ginny simply could not be right, it could not be because Snape and Sirius loved her and she had to figure out who she loved, that was not possible! But the more she thought about it the more sense did it make. Hermione sighed.

"Do you wanna come and have some breakfast?" she asked Ginny. The young redhead nodded and the two girls made their way out if the common room towards the Great Hall.

**AN: **Well, that's it for now. Sorry it's short. Anyway, please review, otherwise I won't know if you read it, and if nobody reads it, or I think nobody reads it, there'll be no point in my continuing to write it…! So please tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **Well, here we are, another short chapter. Just because I'm in a good mood, because we almost didn't get any maths homework for tomorrow, so I had the time to write it. It's not long, but it seemed like a good place to stop writing. Well, read, enjoy and review, please! 

Oh, and just to answer a few questions: I have already decided how it's going to end, but I won't tell… But I can definitely say she won't be with both of them… That would be too OOC for me. Hermione with one professor is bad enough, Hermione with two professors is unthinkable if I have to stay somewhat true the Hermione we know. And anonymous reviews should be possible now… But if you're subscribed to the side, I'd prefer a signed one so I have a possibility to see who you are… I think that's about it, on with the story!

Chapter 4 

Hermione ate her breakfast hurriedly and ran off to the library with the excuse that she had some arithmancy homework to finish. It was not a complete lie, she did have to write an essay, but it was not due in another two weeks, so she had plenty of time to finish it. She started on it anyway though, as she would rather work on that than be around Harry, Ron or Ginny at this point. She was sure that once the red headed girl had had time to comprehend what Hermione had just told her, she would start asking questions, questions Hermione would rather not answer just yet. She did not really fancy Harry or Ron finding out what she had told Ginny either, though she knew they had probably already been informed, evenif she _had_ told Ginny not to tell them. She would bet her right arm that Harry could probably sense that Ginny was hiding something, and then Ginny would not be able to not tell him, and Harry told Ron everything. The secret would not be a secret for long, and she did not know what Harry and Ron would say.

She sighed deeply as she opened the huge arithmancy book, found the page she needed and started writing. It was relatively easy for her so her mind wandered off to what Ginny had said earlier.

"They're in love with me?" she muttered to herself questioningly and shook her head silently.

"Who're in love with you?" Hermione's head flew upwards, her eyes staring into a pair of twinkling black ones, "Care to tell me about those boy problems you admitted to having earlier?" Sirius asked as he sat down opposite Hermione with a couple of defence books.

"I don't think you would want to know, Black," Snape sneered as he walked past, glaring at them both venomously. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, what had she done to deserve this? She had gone to the library to hide, and none other than the two men of her dream just happened to go there as well, and of course they had to make sure she knew! She counted to ten quickly trying to remain calm before opening her eyes again. The expression on Sirius' face sort of scared her. It was somewhere in between worried and angry. Snape had gone.

"What? You mean to tell me that you've told that greasy bastard, but you won't tell me?" Sirius' voice was dangerously low and Hermione detected a slight anger. She swallowed involuntarily.

"I haven't told him," she said carefully, "But it allcaused me to mess up in potions and he wouldn't let me leave until I told him what was wrong. I wouldn't of course, it's none of his business…" she trailed off.

"But he obviously knew now, didn't he Hermione? And how would he if you haven't told him?" Sirius interrupted impatiently, his sneer resembling that of Snape's.

"Well, he's quite good at legillemency… So he forced it out of me, what could I have done? I never wanted him to know, but he did," she trailed off again, "And I daresay he regretted it later," she chuckled hopelessly.

"What could possibly be so bad it would make old Snivellus regret tormenting a student?" Sirius asked with a slight grin. Then suddenly his face turned serious.

"It's not Malfoy, is it? Surely it can't be 'Mione?" He sounded both scared and disgusted. Hermione laughed, she could not help it.

"NO! Of course not! What kind of girl do you take me for Sirius?" she shook her head, "Ugh! What a gross mental image, I'm gonna kill you for even making me think of it! Horrible!" she muttered to herself while chuckling a bit over Sirius' obviously relieved face.

"Good," he just said, "I got scared for a while there. But seriously though, Hermione, who is it? It's safe to tell me, I only wanna help, you know…" he told her in an earnest voice.

"Yeah, I know," Hermione sighed, "But you wouldn't understand, and probably couldn't help anyway…" She put her head in one hand and continued writing her essay in silence. Sirius had opened one of his books and started reading.

"Hermione?" he said after alittle while.

"Mmhmm?" she didn't look up.

"Look at me," he insisted and Hermione looked up into his friendly black eyes.

"I could help you, if you would just trust me," he stated simply and once again turned his attention to his book.

"But I do trust you Sirius!" Hermione argued, "It's just that… This is so… So complicated, and I don't even know how I feel myself, how could I expect someone else to understand? For one, Snape obviously didn't!" Sirius could not help but chuckle.

"So Snape didn't understand, eh? Wouldn't have expected him to either Hermione, really. I don't know if that man knows what love is!" he shook his head, obviously amused by how Hermione was arguing.

"A couple of years ago I probably wouldn't have been able to understand, much less help, either," he continued, serious once again, "It's been a long time since I last loved anyone, well I mean of course there's Harry, but he's like a son, y'know… But I fell in love again recently, and trust me, if anything's complicated that is. I know what complicated love feels like, Hermione, I'm quite sure I would understand your problem…"

"Who is she?" Hermione asked, she could hear the slightly jealous edge her voice held, and it scared her. She just hoped Sirius had not noticed anything. It did not seem like he had, he was too surprised by _what_ she had asked to worry about _how_ she had asked it.

"Who?" he asked, "Well, she's a lovely woman, smart and bright, but it's not really important," he shrugged indifferently, "What matters now is _you_," he added, "So, are you gonna tell me?"

Hermione shook her head, and Sirius sighed exasperatedly.

"Well, you won't tell me," Hermione argued, "Then why would I tell you?"

"I won't tell you," Sirius said, "because I can deal with it, but whatever it is in your situation that's so complicated, you are obviously having a hard timecoming to terms withit. If there's anything I don't wanna do, it's adding to the burden by pouring out my own love problems. But I could help you, Hermione, if you told me what it is your problem really is all about. I hate seeing you this freaked out Hermione, especially over a boy! Please let me help you!" His voice was calm, even though it had a slightly frustrated ring to it, and Hermione really loved him at that very moment, but she quickly shook the feeling off and came back to her senses.

She shook her head looking straight at Sirius. Then she gathered her things and went out of the library towards Gryffindor Tower. She could feel Sirius' eyes on her all the way towards the door of the library, and was lost in thought the whole way towards the Tower. She did not watch where she went and half way through the corridors leading to the portrait of the Fat Lady she walked straight into none other than professor Severus Snape.

**AN:** That's it for chapter 4. Hope you liked it. As always, please leave a review. I hope to be back with the next chapter soon, but don't expect it before the weekend… But until then there're loads of other great fics you could read. I will highly recommend the ones on my favourite list. See you soon. Oh and did I mention I would love to get a review?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **So, here's chapter 5. Hope I didn't keep you waiting to long. I wouldn't want to be responsible for anyone's death as some some of you hinted I would be if I didn't update soon enough. Well, here it is. Hope you like it, please enjoy it and leave a review. 

Oh, yeah, and once again thanks to all who has reviewed this story so far, I'm rather overwhelmed with them. Thanks.

Chapter 5 

"Well, well Miss Granger, too busy dreaming about Black to watch where you're going?" Snape sneered angrily. Hermione looked up and blushed.

"I… I…" she stammered, not really able to comprehend what he had just said.

"I thought so." The tone of his voice made Hermione get herself together immediately. It was bitter, and did she detect a slight note of jealousy?

"Why, does it matter, Professor?" she smirked, "Are you jealous?" Snape's cold glare could easily have frozen a first year to ice. Hermione felt slightly uncomfortable, she had thought that her comment would turn the tables, leave her with the upper hand, but Snape was obviously not that easy to play games with.

"If I wanted you miss Granger," his voice was shaking with anger, "I could have you." Hermione swallowed involuntarily, what had she done? She refused to give up though.

"Oh, you think so, do you? I'm not so sure!" she said with a slightly scornful attitude. He stepped a little closer, towering over her in a dangerous way.

"As I said Miss Granger, if I would, I could." With that he turned on his heel and started walking in the opposite direction, his long robes billowing behind him as he went.

When Hermione got to Gryffindor Tower she walked straight to her dormitory and flopped down onto the bed. Her head was pounding and she felt so endlessly hopeless. In her mind she went through the day systematically. First there had been Ginny. Could she have been right? Were Sirius and Snape in love with her and not the other way around, after all? That just could not be it! Sirius had already admitted to loving someone else, hadn't he, and Snape… just as Sirius said Snape probably did not even know what love was! Bet he would not recognise it if it bit his arse, Hermione giggled girlishly and sighed deeply, leaning her head against the wall with her eyes closed. And even if Snape knew what love was he did not love her, he made that perfectly clear, did he not. Her thinking he had sounded jealous had probably just been her imagination playing tricks on her. But if they did not love her, and she did not love them, then why was she having that crazy dream? Ginny had said something about her having to figure out her own feelings, but she knew exactly how she felt about both Snape and Sirius, did she not? Perhaps Ginny was right after all, it did not make any sense, but nothing did at the moment anyway. Hermione laughed out loud and shook her head, since when had she started to actually listen to the petite red headed 16-year old when she tried to teach her something? When had she started to think the dream meant anything anyway? Had she not always considered that sort of stuff a lot of rubbish? She rolled her eyes at her own stupidity. It had to be just stress or something. If she started to calm down a bit it would probably go away by itself.

Satisfied Hermione got off the bed and sat down on the floor, pulling a book from her trunk, 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' by Douglas Adams. It was a birthday present from her aunt, and Hermione loved it, perhaps it could take her mind off of things a little bit. She walked down into the common room and sat in a big armchair by the fire. The book quickly made her forget both time and place.

"So, Hermione, why did you really run off like that after breakfast?" Hermione jumped at the voice and turned around to see Harry standing behind her.

"I… I told you, I had homework to do," she answered as indifferently as possible in her state of slight shock. Harry walked around the chair so that he was standing in front of her and pulled a chair up for him to sit in. He leant forward, his arms resting on his knees.

"You're lying, Hermione;" he stated simply, "For some reason you're avoiding Ron and me, and if you trust Ginny it's because of a boy. Why is it you can't tell us about it?" Hermione stared at him. She had been right after all; Ginny had not been able to hold her tongue.

"I can't believe she told you!" Hermione screeched, "I told her not to! Where is she? I'm personally going to make her regret it for the rest of her life!" She made a motion to stand up but Harry pushed her back.

"It's not really Ginny's fault," he said calmly, "She was acting weird, and I thought that maybe it was because of me, or that she had found someone else or something, so I wouldn't let it go before she told me the truth. She really tried not to, you know." He laughed a little.

"Does Ron know?" Harry shook his head.

"Not yet," he said, "I haven't told him, but I will if you don't tell me what's wrong, and you know he's much more unpleasant that I am, though only because he wants to protect you."

"I can't tell you Harry, you wouldn't understand, and neither would Ron, so you're wasting your time. And by the way, I don't need protection!" Hermione snapped. Harry sighed, stood up and pushed his chair away.

"Well, I can't force you to tell me, but please Hermione, remember that all we want to is help, and you can come to both Ron and me about everything."

"I know," Hermione said weakly and returned to her book. Harry left.

Hermione did not go to lunch that day, instead she spent her time just reading, doing some homework and trying not to think about Sirius, Snape or the dream. She did all right too, until she lay in her bed trying to fall asleep. She just lay there for half an hour or so, the thoughts of what had happened filling her mind, as she had no longer anything to do to take her thoughts off of it. As she finally drifted off into a light sleep a dream filled her subconsciousness. But this time it was different.

_She was standing in the empty classroom, or almost empty classroom. There was a person there behind her, his arms wrapped around her waist protectively. He was pressing against her back, holding her close. His head was resting on her shoulder._

"_I want you, I need you, and I love you. You know that, don't you?" a deep and husky voice whispered in her ear. This time she recognised it. It was Sirius' voice. _

"_Mmhm," she murmured quietly as he kissed his way down her neck. She turned around in his arms and looked up into the older man's twinkling black eyes. She pulled her small hand through his silky, black hair and let both her hands travel from his hair down over his firm chest. It was hidden beneath the thick material of his black ropes, but she could still feel his muscles through the fabric. _

_His hands went and stroked her face. They were cold, just as they had been in reality. He pulled her closer yet and she felt his lips on hers. They were as cold as his hands, but yet so soft. She felt herself getting lost in his passionate kiss, and she was thankful that he was holding her. She felt that had he not held her, her legs would have failed to carry her. _

_She let her hands unconsciously travel up his chest, as he continued to kiss her, and start unbuttoning his rope. She heard it fall to the floor and opened her eyes that she had kept closed since she felt his lips touch hers. His face had changed. His eyes were no longer twinkling with love, they were clouded with pure physical desire. The face no longer belonged to Sirius, it belonged to Snape. _

_He broke the kiss, took her hand and led her through the door behind the teacher's desk. The room was dark; the curtains were closed. She could faintly see the outlines of a desk in the middle and a bed in the opposite corner of where they were currently standing. He led her to the bed and kissed her deep and passionately. She sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck as he lowered her down onto the bed. It was so soft and comfortable. He helped her out of her school rope and she started to unbuckle his belt. In mere seconds his black dress trousers had joined her school ropes on the floor. Within minutes they were both naked. He kissed her again, with as much passion as before. _

When Hermione woke up Sunday morning she was sure she had figured out what this was all about. She loved Sirius. True, he was immature, but maybe that was part of the reason, he acted more like her own age than her father's, but still he seemed older and more sensible than the boys actually her age. She loved Sirius, despite the fact that he was Harry's Godfather and despite the fact that he had a tendency to act immature and irresponsible. Whereas Snape… Snape, she concluded, was probably just a strange physical attraction she had. He was quite handsome in fact, and his mysterious atmosphere attracted her body, nothing more.

And now she had to choose.

**AN: **So that's it for today. I don't know when I'll be able to update again, as my laptop's broken and has been send to repair, and therefore I have to borrow my dad's computer, and he uses it for work, so… But I hope it will be soon, I'll do what I can.

I don't think there're many chapters to go now, maybe just 1 or 2. Well, please leave a review. The more reviews, the faster I update.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: **Here's the last chapter, I hope you like it. I daresay many of you will have your wishes come true… It's not very long, but it somehow just shouldn't be any longer…

Well, again some thank you's to all my reviewers, I love getting them, so please keep writing them. Oh yeah, and **this brilliant dream **said something about my misspelling realise, because I use an 's' instead of a 'z'. Well I've checked it, and both my dictionary and my English teacher if I remember correctly, have told me it can be spelt both ways… Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 6

Hermione of course knew what to choose. Love was more valuable than physical attraction, and besides, it was not as if she was not attracted to Sirius in those ways. She knew that there would probably not come anything out of telling him about it, but she supposed that in telling him a burden would be lifted off her shoulders and she would be able to sleep peacefully again, without disturbing and confusing dreams.

When Hermione woke up Monday morning she was nervous. Her last class that day would be defence against the dark arts, and she had decided to stay behind after class to talk to Sirius. He had, after all, told her to tell him, because he would be able to help, so she decided she need not worry about whether or not it was wrong to tell him. He had asked her to.

When the last class ended and everyone started to leave Hermione stayed behind. She was rather fidgety and her palms were sticky with sweat.

"Umm, professor… Sirius, may I speak with you for a moment?" Sirius looked up from the paperwork on his desk.

"Of course Hermione, what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"Oh, nothing's wrong… or at least I don't think so…or I don't know… You'd probably find it wrong, but I don't think…."

"Hermione, you're babbling, get to the point!" Sirius cut her off rather sharply.

"Sorry Sirius," she said sheepishly and blushed slightly red, "It's just these 'boy troubles'… Well I had better tell you about them. You see there's a reason, and a good one I may add, that I didn't want to tell you, but I have to get it off my shoulders, even if you'll hate me afterwards."

"Mione, I will never hate you," Sirius said seriously, his eyes twinkling with slight curiosity.

"Very well, then," Hermione sighed, "It's not really boy trouble, it's a man… Sirius, I think… know wait a minute I know, I love you." There, she had said it. She closed her eyes and waited for him to start yelling at her, but the outburst she had berated herself for never came. She opened her eyes again. Sirius was just starring into nothing, his face totally expressionless.

"Sirius?" Hermione was slightly worried and waved her hand in front of him.

"I… I don't know what to say," Sirius said, still shocked.

"Well, I think I had better go…" Hermione went to leave, but Sirius grabbed her by the wrist.

"No, wait, Hermione" he said quickly, "Sit down. It's just that I was quite shocked, it wasn't exactly what I thought you'd say."

"So you don't hate me?" Hermione looked up at him sheepishly, blushing a faint pink. Sirius smiled and shook his head.

"Of course not, how could I?" he chuckled, then turned more serious, "But , I had better follow you example. Remember I told you I was in love too?" Hermione nodded, "Well, I'm in love with you, Hermione, however inappropriate it might be… You've grown up to be the most incredible and wonderful woman I know, and the fact that it seems to be you who saved my life does nothing but add to the package… I love you." His voice was calm and his gaze steady. Hermione looked into his kind black eyes, she could not believe her own ears, he loved her too? It simply could not be, could it? Sirius cleared his throat; he had begun to look slightly uncomfortable.

"I don't know if you're interested… but since you've turned 18 a relationship wouldn't be illegal… And I would like to know where this could go…" he trailed off.

"Me too," Hermione nodded and leant in over the desk, pressing her lips to his softly. His right hand went up behind her head and pulled her a little closer as he parted her lips with his tongue. His kiss was like that in her dream, his lips cold yet ever so soft.

The End.

**AN: **So this was the end of my very first completed fic ever… Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it. And if you did, please check out my new fic, Power of a Phoenix, but only if you've read all the books, including HBP, because it will contain spoilers.

That's all for now. Hope you'll read some of the other fics I'll hopefully post soon.


End file.
